


special order

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [371]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Naruto's quest to order everything on the menu leads to Ayame giving him something he never expected.
Relationships: Ayame/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [371]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	special order

Naruto has something of a hobby, or maybe he might call it another goal of his. He is not sure what to call it, but it is definitely important to him, something that he works on whenever he has the chance, and that is making sure that he tries and completes every available dish at Ichiraku’s. Even when he does not particularly like something- a rarity, all things considered- he still makes sure that he eats it all, finishing whatever he orders, and making a mental note whether or not it is something that he wants to order ever again.

It has taken him a while, not only because there is a lot on the menu, but also because he does not do it every time that he goes. He has his favorites, after all, and sometimes, he does not feel like being adventurous, he just feels like getting his favorite bowl and digging in. Slowly but surely, though, he does make his way through every dish on the menu, one by one, until one day, he shows up with a determined expression, eager to finish task _today_.

Last time he came, he realized there were only two things he had not tried, and after ordering one of them, he decided that no matter what, the next time he came would be the day that he finished his goal. Today is that day, and he is ready to order it and finish it, and proudly proclaim that he has tried it all. At least, until some new seasonal dish rolls around, but that kind of stuff is much easier to keep up with, once the main menu has been fully tackled, now and forever.

“Hello, Naruto,” Teuchi greets him, once he takes his seat. “Here for your usual? Wait, no, that’s right, you’ve got that noble quest to fulfill, right?” The owner has always had a familiar relationship with him, after the years he has spent here, ordering anything and everything that he can get his hands on. He knows that today is the big day, remembering Naruto’s proclamation from the last time that he came.

“That’s right!” he says. “I’m going to get that done today! But I’ll start with a water-”

“Ayame, we’ve got a customer!” he interrupts, calling his daughter so that she can properly take the order. Naruto does not see why he doesn’t just tell her, rather than calling her out and then going back to start cooking, when he already knows, but he isn’t a business owner, so maybe this is something he just can’t understand.

“Hello, Naruto! What can I get for you today?” she asks with a smile. Unlike her father, she did not hear his proclamation last time, and does not bring it up. He asks her for his water, before adding that he is trying the last item on the menu.

“I want the, um…what was it again? Oh, yeah! The Katame Super Bowl!” he declares, proud as can be, almost expecting Ayame to applaud him for making his way through all of their dishes. Instead, she glances off to the side, blushing, and he has no idea what that reaction is about.

“I…I see,” she says. “I’m surprised, I had no idea you would order something so…so…but if that’s what you want!”

“Huh? So what?” he asks, confused. “I just wanted to try everything on the menu. There’s nothing wrong with that one, is there?”

“No, nothing at all, I just mean…well, I’ll have to go downstairs to get the ingredients,” she says.

“Downstairs? Here? Do you have some underground storage room or something?” But when he asks, Ayame does not answer him. Instead, she moves around the counter, getting down in front of him. Naruto has no idea what she is doing down there, and is even more surprised when she reaches for his pants, undoing the zipper as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

How she is now, she is pretty much hidden away down there beneath the counter, the service area blocking her from everyone but Naruto, who tries to stammer out a question as she takes his cock in hand, feeling him stiffen under her touch. Does this have something to do with what he ordered? That makes no sense to Naruto, and yet, it would explain her flustered reaction, and is the only other reason he can think of why she would do this.

But why would they have something like that on the menu? And Teuchi is really okay with her doing that? Considering the way he puts Naruto’s favorite bowl down in front of him and casually says, “Enjoy,” it seems that he is completely away of this, and completely okay with it. Which just makes all of this that much weirder, and then Ayame is wrapping her lips around his cock, and Naruto yelps.

“Come on, don’t make such a fuss. You might scare off other customers,” Teuchi says, a hint of teasing to his voice.

So…what? Is Naruto supposed to eat his food while getting a blowjob, and pretending not to notice what goes on beneath the counter? Is that really the point of this? He wants to protest, wants to say that none of this makes sense, but then…Ayame’s lips feel so good, and it would be kind of stupid of him to complain about this. And this _is_ a service he is paying for, so it’s not like he is getting something for nothing. The only hard part is going to be trying to act normal while he eats, so he can only hope that the place stays relatively dead while he’s here.

Normally, he never has to worry about anyone else showing up, and usually has the whole place to himself. It figures that today would be the day he is joined by Kiba and Shino, the two of them coming to sit beside him, oblivious to Ayame, hard at work. Now he really does have to be careful about his reactions, because the last thing he wants is for either of them to figure out what is going on. After all, even with his explanation for what is happening, he doubts that they would believe he unknowingly ordered such an item, and so, it would not be long before everyone believed he was the type to go to his favorite ramen shop, just to spend money to get sucked off by the owner’s daughter.

Yeah, that is the last thing he needs people thinking about.

The two of them greet him and sit down, placing their orders, and Naruto is not quite as enthusiastic in saying hello to either of them, all so that he can try and keep his voice steady, and he is lucky that neither of them immediately call him out for sounding different. Honestly, it surprises him that Shino does not immediately come at him with accusations, considering how weirdly perceptive he always seems to be, to an almost creepy degree.

Instead, they both seem to be completely oblivious, as if for now, and Naruto hopes that it stays that way, that he is able to keep up this illusion of being calm like always, until the two of them leave. As things are going right now, he does not think he is going to be able to leave before they do, and is not sure if Ayame would let him do so without incident, but it is not like he can ask her right now, not without already drawing attention to everything that is going.

“Where’s Ayame at?” Kiba asks suddenly, making Naruto nearly panic to hear her name come up just like that. “Is she out sick or something?”

“Nothing like that,” Teuchi replies. “She just had to step out for a little while, so I hope you don’t mind me taking your orders for now.”

“No complaints here,” Kiba says, before he and Shino place their orders. As soon as Teuchi has gone to start cooking, Shino mutters something to Kiba, who immediately replies, “As if I would say something like that to him! That’s his daughter, he wouldn’t think it was funny if I said I just came here for the pretty waitress!”

“Well, it just seems like something you would pull.”

“And just what kind of person do you think I am?!”

Ayame must be able to hear their conversation, because she giggles softly, and the slight vibration of her laughter sends chills of excitement down Naruto’s spine, making him swallow hard to keep a moan in. At that moment, Kiba turns to him and says, “You’re being awfully quiet today, Naruto. Normally, it’s all we can do to get you to shut up.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” he mutters, unable to muster up the energy needed to get properly angry at Kiba for that remark. Normally, they would start full on bickering until Teuchi threatened to throw them both out if they did not settle down, but today, he just brushes it off, and Kiba cocks his head, looking ready to comment on it. At that moment, though, his food is put in front of him, and he gets to eating it.

“You are pretty quiet,” Shino observes, before he starts eating as well. This definitely isn’t good, with both of them here, it is only a matter of time before he is caught. Staring down at his own food, Naruto tries to will himself to keep eating, but it is hard to do anything at all, with Ayame taking him as deep in her mouth as she can manage, bobbing her head on his cock, curling her tongue around him, and licking him so teasingly, driving him absolutely wild with how badly he never wants her to stop.

At the same time, of course, he definitely wants her to stop, because this is not the time or place for this, nor is it his preferred method of having his way with the gorgeous waitress who has been serving him over the years. It feels so good that he knows he is getting close, and he has no idea how he is supposed to keep something like that to himself. It takes all that he has not to grip the edges of the counter to try and keep himself steady, but, of course, doing something like that would only draw more attention to him.

He is right there on the edge, and Naruto really does not think that he can hold out much longer. On the one hand, if he comes, she might stop and that would be the end of that, but on the other hand, it might be impossible to hide it when it happens. But then again, who is to say that she will allow him to _not_ come for her? That is almost definitely part of whatever this messed up order is, and either way, he is so close now that he is not going to be able to hold back, whether he wants to or not.

All he can do is let it happen, biting the inside of his cheek hard, making a muffled noise as he loses himself, coming hard right down Ayame’s throat, hoping that his face does not give him away, that the moan he is mostly able to swallow is not enough to expose anything to his friends. Of course, he is left trying to catch his breath, and Kiba looks over to say, “Why are you eating so slow today? This is totally freaky.”

“It’s really not,” he replies, surprised he can speak at all. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“You’re actually being quiet for once, and not scarfing all your food down like your life depends on it,” Shino explains, as if it needs explaining.

“Exactly. You’re not sick, are you? Cos you shouldn’t be out here if you are, and if I catch it, you’re dead.” Kiba keeps going for a little while, but Naruto stops paying attention not long later, because he has something a lot more important to worry about.

At first, he thinks that everything is going to be okay now. Ayame pulls back after swallowing his load, and he thinks this means that she will be done with him, that she is going to pop back up any minute now and act as if nothing happened. It might be a little awkward to come around after all this, but he is sure he will manage, especially if she is going to act like it was simply professional. Maybe he can even explain the misunderstanding, and after all, it is their fault for having something like that on the menu, after all.

But she does not get up. Naruto hears what he thinks to be the faint rustling of fabric, and it is fortunate that neither Kiba nor Shino seem to pick up on that. Hell, he is lucky that the two of them have their guard so low right now that they have not picked up on anything going on, considering sensory perception is their team’s specialty. The two of them do not hear Ayame taking off her clothes, or whatever it is that she is doing, and Naruto can feel his blood running cold as he realizes that she is moving on to the next step. Well, his blood runs cold at first, but it is not long before his body gets excited all over again, not seeming to agree with his mind that this is not the time to be so into this.

It is not like he has ever had a chance like this before, and there is definitely a part of him that wants to enjoy it, considering the fact that he is paying for it and everything, and that part of him seems to be the part that rules his body’s reaction. Ayame backs up onto his lap, managing to keep herself concealed as she moves back, just enough that he can feel the tip of his cock rubbing against something warm and wet.

Naruto does not know how he is supposed to keep a straight face throughout all of this, and stares down, trying to pick at his food while Ayame impales herself on his cock all at once, making him nearly choke as he struggles to swallow. Kiba gives him a weird look but otherwise does not comment, probably realizing after his little rant that he is not getting anything out of Naruto, no matter what he does.

Ayame is so tight around him, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out as she starts moving, pushing back and forth, somehow managing to pull all of this off without hitting her head. It makes him wonder just how much experience she has with this, how many people have placed this order, but then, he finds that he does not like thinking about that. No matter what he thinks about, it is not enough to distract him from how good it feels to be buried inside of her, to feel how tight she is, how hot and wet, all for him.

“Alright, well, it’s seriously weird that you’re not even halfway done with your food, but we are, so we’re heading out,” Kiba says, as he stands up to take his leave. Naruto just nods, and Kiba scoffs. “You’re being so weird today.” That is the last thing he says before he leaves, but Shino pauses for a moment, staring at Naruto for so long that he gulps, certain that Shino can somehow see right through him, but in the end, he does not say anything, and follows after his teammate.

Naruto would sigh in relief over the fact that he has been left alone again, but relaxing is not really possible when Ayame is still working back and forth, using his body, doing everything that she can to get him off, while he still has a perfectly good bowl of ramen going to waste right in front of him. What on earth is he going to do about all of this?

“You have to finish your food, you know,” Teuchi says, as he cleans up after Kiba and Shino. “I mean, isn’t that the only way to enjoy a dish to its fullest?” If anyone were passing by, it would just sound like culinary smalltalk, but Naruto knows that it is meant to be a hint. Ayame is not going to stop until he is finished with his meal, but at this rate, it is going to be a long time before he is able to finish, and she might completely wear him out by the time that actually happens.

He resolves himself to digging in, but he can’t focus, and she is pushing him closer and closer to his limit once again. Once again, he finds himself biting his lip hard, trying not to give away just how good and agonized he feels right now, and he can’t worry about eating when he is right there on the edge, with Ayame not letting up for even a second, not until he…

“Ah!” Naruto gasps, unable to keep quiet this time, glad that there is no one sitting near him to hear the way he softly moans when he comes. However, his good luck does not last long, and just when he is about to start eating again, Ayame switches tactics, moving off of him so she can get back to sucking his cock. It seems he will be at this for a while yet, and he is not sure if he is ever going to survive this.

To make matters worse, he is not left alone for long either. A familiar voice calls out, “Hey, Naruto!” To his horror, he recognizes the voice to belong to Sakura, who smiles as she takes a seat near him. But just when he thinks things can’t possibly get worse, she is joined by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Yeah, there is no way he is going to survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
